


My short poetry collection from 2019-2020

by SilkyEmbers



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: My First Work, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29510022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilkyEmbers/pseuds/SilkyEmbers
Summary: To this day I have never read poetry from someone else, but someone around 2018 pushed me forward to start writing. I honestly hate my works and end up deleting all of them, so I have decided to show what is left. I have numerous scraps and wips I will never publish either. None of them are good but please, enjoy.In this one I think I missed someone. It may have been one of my earlier works since I do not remember anything. I don't really like this one, especially in the middle
Kudos: 3





	1. 25/12/19

I sit down and drown  
I shroud myself in solitude  
The fear aches  
Loneliness,  
is such a scary thought  
It embeds me,  
I imagine a world where there are no gods  
and no one else  
There is only my room  
If you are there why you are not here?  
Loneliness,  
is such a scary thought  
It pierces me,  
I imagined a world where there are are no gods  
and myself  
I lay in my bed and drown,  
drown in myself  
and my fears  
When my heart tries to speak  
The only ones willing  
Will they only find the meaning  
And that is why  
I love to speak to you  
And that is why  
I love when you return  
Everybody thinks what they think  
But I am the only one stuck  
Wondering if I can use simple words  
for you to answer back


	2. 14/05/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tough, traumatizing. Definitely abstract. I usually write these in 20 minutes and forget about them and how I felt.

Oh the sun shines on me  
so intensively like on a sunflower  
pick me up and put in a bouquet  
Inherited malice  
Just throwing thoughts away  
Shook to the core  
I don't wanna go home alone now  
Hand-made yellow rose  
Just don't go out of your way  
To make me feel like I did before  
Its all so hard  
Without your heart  
Looking in your eyes  
No more stars

Oh we are fine now


	3. 28/05/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And I used to love and treasure you so very much,  
> but you have ruined me forever  
> I cannot go back

And I should have held your hand  
In the cold rain  
Still blaming myself, unsatisfied  
Someone else  
will know all my pain  
It pulls me apart, in secret  
Some things you wouldn't believe I ever did  
I wish I could go back to the day we met  
Never should have called you my love  
Never should have called you my dream  
Never should have said  
I knew someday you would leave me  
But I never suspected you would do so easily  
And I never should have held your hand  
In that cold rainy night, unexpectedly  
And I never should have such a strong will to fight  
For things that obviously weren't meant to be  
So why do I still care for the memories  
I wish we could go back to the day we met  
And never leave each others side like you said it would be  
I am crying my heart out, brazen  
For the things I've done  
Held up with our memories I will slowly  
Die


End file.
